Naruto The Guardian
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto goes to a poker game with the Third Hokage and many new things happen to him. He will meet new people that will help him with his duty as Guardian of the Forest of Death. He was trained by Ryu while still going to the school before he will become a genin and how will these changes effect how Naruto's life will be?


Naruto was a fourteen-year-old boy yet unlike other fourteen-year-old boys that are still in the shinobi academe. He wasn't a genin yet because there was little bit of time left before everyone had to take the test to become a genin of Konoha.

Naruto had true shinobi training under his belt already from many forms of training. He was more than train to be a shinobi and to take on anyone that would come across his path as a genin of Konoha.

Naruto had been trained by Ryu Hayabusa from the age five and still was being trained by him even if wasn't even a genin. Ryu trained him in order to stay alive from the village attacks on poor Naruto.

Normally Naruto was always around the forest of death training or keeping it safe from anyone that would dare try to hurt the place. He was on his way to see the Hokage and reason was an easy one because he just wanted to see if the old man was doing ok. Sometimes he worried about him because how old he was already and still being the Hokage.

He also was going to ask him if he could give him some jutsu to learn. That was because he had already learned all the ones the Hokage had gave him last time. He had something most people didn't because his gift that helped him to learn faster than anyone else.

He wanted to learn and try new things out but some of these things aren't safe for normal people to do them. His mind would always think about new things he should try learning or try to make better than it is right now.

Naruto walked into the Hokage office just as the Third Hokage was walking out of his office closing the door behind him. He had seen the old Hokage as a grandfather because of his old age. Also because he was one of the few people that helped him and didn't try to hurt him all these years he had been living in this village.

Hokage had always helped him when he needed help with things or just needed to learn new things like a jutsu. Just like how he was seen as his grandfather he looked to Naruto as his grandson no matter how much trouble he gets himself in.

"Hello old man." The fourteen-year-old boy spoke to the old Hokage

He just took his pipe into his mouth while his old eyes looked down at the younger male's blue eyes. It reminds him so much of his father that it was almost chilling to the bone.

"Hello Naruto, sorry but I can't talk right now. That's because I'm heading to a poker game that I was invited to today." The Hokage told the little boy.

Naruto had put his head down causing him to feel bad about being busy when Naruto come all this way to see him. That was when he started to come up with a good idea that would make him feel better.

The boy was like his own family and he had hoped that he wouldn't be sad about him being busy right now. That's why he had hoped his plan would work and it would cheer up the boy in front of him.

"Do you want come and play cards with me and everyone? I even give you some starting money" The Hokage had offered the boy who had cheered up in seconds and nodded to the old man.

Both the Hokage and Naruto started to walk to the poker house to start playing cards together. Naruto had known how to play cards thanks to the people that were nice to him in his past. He had really hoped that he can win a lot of money so he can buy tons of ramen later.

Inside the poker house which was called the Black Serpent. The owner of the place loved the stories about the black serpent so he named his gambling club after them. Most think it was something dumb to name a gambling club after something that not even real. Which the owner never really cared about what people think about the name.

Tsume, Anko, Kurenai, Mikoto, Hiashi, Fugaku and Inoichi were all sitting at the poker table playing. Naruto noticed that the four women looked like goddess in his eyes. He was then glad that the old man had invited him to join him play poker.

Naruto didn't know a lot about women or girls yet he has kissed few before when Ryu and his wife took him places. Some of these times were a lot of fun because he kissed people his own age and older than him. They just though it was a cute thing for him to do.

The Hokage walked up to them with Naruto with him. The women smiled at him with cheerful and kindling smile yet men gave him hatefully looks. Naruto was glad that at least the women were nice to him. Even so he was so used to having people look at him with hatefully eyes.

Naruto did know about Kyuubi and he hated that people see him as the demon and not the jailer. But he doesn't hate everyone even the ones that do hate him for being the demon jailer. That's because if he hated them for hating him then he will not be better any better for hating them back.

"Naruto will be playing with us today." Hokage said while he placed down his money down and gave some to Naruto to play with.

There was something in Naruto orange jacket moving around causing everyone to stare at Naruto. When everyone was then staring at Naruto they could a white fur tiger head pop out and start licking Naruto cheek.

"Where did you find him?" Hizuren asked him.

That had caused Naruto to look over at the older man. Naruto was wondering if he should tell him about her. He doesn't want the old man to hurt the little tiger that he was taking care of because he had care about her.

"Inside the forest you told me not to go in." He told the old man.

But once Naruto he said that to Hizuren he looked down at him with pale face because he was worried about him. He had told Naruto not to go into the forest of death so many times but he never had listened to him. He always wanted to find new things which sometimes Hizuren wondered what is with Naruto. He doesn't understand why he likes to go to places that can get him killed.

"I have told you not to go into forest of death, you can get hurt." The Hokage told him.

Naruto just kept looking at him because he didn't understand why the forest was so bad. He had meet some great friends there which maybe they weren't human but still. Naruto just looked at the person that is like a grandfather to him and wish he would not worry some much about him like that. He is glad that someone had worried about him beside Ryu.

Ryu worried about him too much as well which can be annoying at times. To Ryu Naruto was like his son which sometimes Naruto just wanted to run away from Ryu. He was a great shinobi but he was someone that acted wired when he thinks he is someone father.

"Not when sensei trained me I can handle myself in that place without having to worry about anything." Naruto told him back.

That had caused the old man to sign which Naruto just smirked back to him. He sometimes whished that Ryu never started to teach Naruto had to be a shinobi. But he's also glad that Ryu did so he can keep himself self from the people that hate him and sometimes attack him.

"I forget that Ryu had been training you." The older man just gave in.

Naruto smiled while he felt the little tiger move back under his jacket. Sometimes he liked having her around because she was soft and fun to pet. She also was someone that he could trust no matter what.

"The kitty is a she and don't a male kitty." The old man just nods his head.

The Hokage then turned his eyes back to everyone at the table. He was hoping that everything goes well because he had known two of these people dislike Naruto greatly. He did know that the women are kind to him. He was thankful that most of the women in this village realized that Naruto wasn't a demon but a jailer.

"Let's get playing already." Anko cried out before she started dealing the cards.

Anko was hoping to win a lot of money which was why she made Kurenai come along with her today. Kurenai wasn't someone who liked to gamble at all. When Anko started to pouted she gave in sometimes she wondered why she was always around Anko so much.

"What is the starting cost and rules of the round?" Anko caused herself in her mind because she had forgotten to say the rules to everyone.

Naruto smirked because he realized that she had forgotten to tell everyone which Anko glared at him. Naruto had stopped smirking fast because he didn't want to get hurt by her. She did seem like someone that would be good at hurting others.

"Five card poker and you can only put down once the starting cost is 100ryo." Anko told everyone which they nod their head to her. She starts to draw the cards which Naruto looks at his hand.

After everyone put their cards they wanted to get new ones from. Hiashi had raised it to 150.000ryo. Then Fugaku raised it to 300.000ryo. Anko and Kurenai were causing clans and their money.

"I bet a date with me." Anko said to them.

Anko bet herself which so did Kurenai after that. Kurenai didn't want something to happen to her on the date which is why she did that. She didn't want someone to try to force anything on her. Anko just smiled to her best friend while she said that she also betted a date with herself.

Fugaku was in the middle thinking that he can get his sons new toys to use for their pleasure and desires. Naruto started to grow angrily and looking at Fugaku that made everyone start wondering what was wrong.

Naruto had a gift that most people don't know about at all. The gift he was given by a few friends of his which he was going to hurt Fugaku for thinking that. He hated people that think they could act like that.

"What do you want?" The Uchiha asked him.

Naruto could feel the hate in his voice which that just made him more pissed off. How he was going to love to hurt this man because right there he was an asshole of assholes. He didn't care if he was one of the clan heads.

"Old man maybe you should tell them my little gift." Naruto said to him.

Hizuren just smirked then he looked back to everyone at the table. He also realized that Fugaku most of thought of something that pissed off Naruto. He didn't know what he thought of yet he didn't put it passed the man.

"Naruto has bloodline to read minds and he not happy with you Fugaku and I wonder why." The old man asked That alone had shocked so many people and really shocked Ino's father because of his clan.

Even so he had a feeling that Naruto was going to tell everyone why he was simply pissed at the asshole. He was someone that loved to tell people the truth and not to hide things from people. Naruto had always said the truth was a very powerful weapon and if used right it can defend the strongest enemies of the world.

"His thought are I'm going to win and give my sons two toys to use which he means two women that betted dates with them." Naruto told everyone.

Mikoto was truly a very pissed off wife because she doesn't know why her husband was an asshole like this. How could someone think of someone else like a toy. Also how could he want to do that to the two women in front of him.

"He's not going win anyway and that because I'm going to win this." Naruto stated.

Naruto putted all the money he had out there in order to win this hand. Because he had known he wasn't going to let that asshole win no matter what. He was going to take him down and he was going to enjoy it all.

Only people still in the bet were Naruto, Anko, Kurenai, Fugaku and Hiashi. Even The Hokage didn't put his money into this one mainly because he believed that Naruto would win. That and his card wasn't very good at all.

Kurenai had pair of kings yet she was wishing that she had a better hand. She was glad that her friend had a better hand. Anko had three of kind aces. While Fugaku had a full house kings high, and Hiashi had flash eights high.

They all turned to look at Naruto whom had a smirk on his face. Naruto laid down a royal flash causing everyone to be shocked and Fugaku was pissed that he had lost. He couldn't believe that this kid had beaten him like that.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked everyone.

That was because he didn't know any of the people that were in this room and he wanted to get to know them. Even if he disliked two of them right off the bat for reasons he still wanted to know more about the women.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and it's nice to meet you little Naruto-kun." She smiled over to him.

As Anko was about to deal again they all hear a sound coming closer and when the group looked over they could see something huge. It was a full grown white tiger as the men were turning pale and the women look at the beautiful tiger. The tiger had a beautiful white coat and it was shining when the light it against it.

"Hello Kikyou-hime. How are you doing today?" Naruto said to the tiger

The tiger had let him pat her on the head and rub behind her ears. Everyone was wondering why the hell the tiger didn't attack Naruto even let him pet her. They were all stunned and Tsume was smirking because she was enjoying it all.

"Naruto tell me just who is that you are rubbing this time?" The Hokage asked him.

He looked over at the old man yet Naruto just smirked because he can tell the Hokage was starting to get scared by Kikyou. Kikyou was a great friend of his whom he had met inside the forest but also she was the mother to Motoko.

"She is Kikyou and mother to little Motoko that's in my jacket, also she really nice to be around and very kind." Naruto answered him.

Naruto kept having a smile on his face. It was fun to see people turn pale because they were scared. Sometimes Naruto had wondered if he goes too far in his jokes or pranks then he just tells himself no way in hell.

Tsume was shocked even so she was also smiling because someone his age had befriend a full grow tiger. Not only befriend because she was letting him take care of her club. She could tell that he cared deeply for animals and never would hurt one. She just wished he was years older because she had never met someone that could do that.

"What are your names?" He pointed to Anko, Mikoto and Tsume.

They had just smiled over to him because he wanted to know their names and Mikoto had known who he was along with Tsume. The both of them had also known just who his family was and wished they could tell him.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha." She spoke over to him.

Mikoto told him with a smile on her face because she never once hated Naruto for what was inside of him. To her he was a hero that the forth Hokage had tried to get people to see as he was sealing the Kyuubi.

"My name is Anko but you can call me anything you want sweetie." She started teasing him with a smirk on her face.

Naruto face become red because of the teasing she was doing to him. Kurenai playfully slapped Anko upside head because he was too young to tease like that. Kurenai had hidden though it was fun teasing him to but she doesn't want Naruto to turn into a pervert because of their teasing.

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka and you can also call me anything as well." Tsume told him with a feral smirk on her face,

That had caused Anko to let out a giggle at the blushing fourteen-year-old. Naruto was wondering why everyone had liked to tease him like this. He didn't mind it just he wasn't used to any of that.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and nice to meet everyone." He told them.

He had a smile on his face which caused all women to smile back to him. He was finally glad that people beside the Hokage and a few other people were nice to him. He also thought the women in front of him were angels.

"Let's play more before it's too late." They nodded too Naruto causing him to smile again.

Naruto never wanted to this end even if it had to end sooner or later. He had to deal with school in order be a genin. Even if he didn't care much for the school because it couldn't help him anymore at all.

"I'm out but I still am the dealer for the game." Anko stated.

Kurenai on the other hand also nodded her head to show that she was also out of the game as well. Naruto then jumped down and walked over to Anko and sat down on her lap causing her to look at him.

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" Anko asked him in a teasing way in.

She had done that in order to make him blush more. It did really shock her that he didn't blush at her teasing and she started to wonder why he wasn't. she just hoped she didn't lose her charm or anything that would be trouble for her.

'That's because you do feel warm and soft and it better to sit here than a hard chair." He said back to her.

That had caused the teaser Anko to blush by his words. Anko couldn't believe the person in front of her was making her blush like this. Kurenai on the other hand just giggle because payback was something she enjoyed seeing.

"I didn't say you can do that Naru-kun now did I?" When everyone heard that there look around to find where the voice was coming from.

When they found out who it was that was speaking. It turned out to be the tiger that was talking everyone but Tsume was shocked. Even Naruto was shocked because he didn't know that she could talk. He always used his bloodline to talk to her so for once he was surprised by something that had happened.

"You can talk?" Naruto asked while everyone was looking at the tiger.

The tiger then started to change her form all together. When she got done she was then a woman around twenty with long black hair and black slit eyes. She was wearing a crimson dress that tugged at her body and her chest was showing a lot because of the tugging of the dress.

Her long sexy legs were showing off very well. Thing that shocked everyone was fact she changed into a human and also she had two white fur tiger ears and a long tiger tail. They all looked over at Naruto for him to explain. Naruto was looking back at them trying to think of a way to get him out of this one.

"I didn't know she can do that that because I didn't know she could talk." Naruto honestly told them.

Kikyou had walked over to him before she looked at him with her black slit eyes. Naruto was still shocked that she could talk and turn into human form. He did wonder what she was going to do next.

"I guess I should tell everyone what going on? Then little Naruto-chan will understand this more than he anyone else here." Kikyou asked everyone who just nodded to her.

She just kept her stare over at Naruto who still was looking back over at her. The Hokage was worried that she may try to hurt Naruto when he wasn't not around anymore to help him. Part of him was telling him that maybe he just worrying for nothing.

"My name is Kikyou and I'm a demon tiger but also a priestess as well in my past." But after she had said that to everyone they started to turn pale.

Naruto who just looked stunned at her. Naruto was hoping that they don't attack her because he was asking kami that they don't hurt her. He did know that the forest held many demons and he had known a few already. He just didn't know that Kikyou was one as well.

"Don't worry we not all like Kyuubi who destroys everything for fun. The white tiger demons don't attack humans; we are the demons that keeps humans safe from other humans or demons in this world." She told them.

When she got done telling them, everyone in the room stop being afraid of her still they were all looking at her. Some of them were trying to find out why she was with Naruto and others trying to think of a way to kill her.

"Kikyou-hime is a good demon tiger?" Naruto asked her.

Naruto had a smile on his face while he stared at her. That had caused Kikyou to just look back to Naruto with a smile on her beautiful face. Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful she was looking also very cute at the same time with tiger ears and tail.

She walked back over to Naruto once she had got over to him Naruto started rubbing her ears causing the woman to purr into his hands Naruto was glad she was purring because it reminded him of her tiger form. Tsume was wandering if his hands were really that good at rubbing although she stopped thinking like that once she realized that she was doing it.

"So the tiger just a monster and nothing more." Fugaku had to open his big ass of a mouth.

By doing what he did with Kurenai and Anko had Mikoto pissed off at him. Then what he just said about the tiger lady had just royally made her pissed off at him. She still can't believe that she was married to someone that only cared about is power. She hates hated yet by clan laws she can't leave him.

"Yes and I'm married to an asshole of a husband, the world is so great isn't it?" She had countered him.

That really had caused him to become angry at his wife and was about go for his blade that was on his back. Naruto had his hand on his blade that he was hiding on his back under his orange kill me jacket.

When Fugaku had tried hitting his wife with his blade Naruto blocked it and his blade was starting to push him back. Naruto may be a fourteen-year-old kid but he was being trained since he was six-year-old to fight. Demon hunting training was something that helped you greatly when you're fighting humans. Then again Fugaku wasn't even a shinobi he was what you call a cop who was the head of them.

Naruto use his bloodline to read his mind to see his next moves he would do. Fugaku was about hit him with his fist yet Naruto blocked it with his shoulder then kicked him in the chest. Right then Naruto was glad he had this bloodline but sometimes he wished he doesn't have it.

Just as Naruto was going do hand signs an Anbu grabbed his arm. When Naruto looked to see who it was. He could see the Anbu and his mask and had known right away who it was. It was his big brother Itachi and he was glad that he was here to help him.

He had known they aren't brothers by blood since Ryu took Naruto to visit Itachi. They have become like brothers. At least he doesn't act like Ryu that thinks Naruto as his own his son which sometimes Naruto just wanted to hit him.

"Stop it little brother and let me handle my own father. It's my job to anyway." The Anbu told Naruto which he then turned and looked over at Fugaku.

He dislikes his father that was because of the way he treated his mother yet also because he focused him to become stronger. Itachi never wanted to become an Anbu at his age but his father told him he had to. Going up the ranks as fast as he did cause him have no childhood or happiness in his life.

If Fugaku was pissed before all this then he was royally pissed off after what his son said. His own son was going against him and Fugaku couldn't believe that his wife acted like this to him in front of people.

Then to top all that was his oldest son doing this to him. He then glared hateful over at Naruto who he figured that this was all because of that demon, brainwashing his family to turn against him. He wasn't going to let him get away with it in his mind and he was going to make him pay for all of this.

"Itachi stand down now! I'm your father and you do as I say dammit!" His father yelled at him.

Itachi just simply looked at him. Itachi had no father in his eyes and he only had a mother because she was sweet person. A mother that did her best to try her best to keep her sons safe no matter what.

"If you try hurting your wife again then I'll bring you to a jail cell! Do you understand Fugaku Uchiha?!" Itachi yelled back at his father.

He just glared back at his son before he had walked out of the place. In his mind was he was going made his wife and that demon brat pay for this. He wasn't going let anyone get in his way of doing it.

"Really thank you son and Naru-kun for doing that for me." She thanked the two of them.

That had caused Naruto to blush at the nickname and Tsume to smirk because even at his age he wasn't weak. Tsume did know two things about him, one he had a bond to animals and also he wasn't weak.

What she didn't understand was why he really wanted to be this strong at his age. Didn't he want to act like a kid. She had guessed that it was because everyone hated him for having Kyuubi inside of him.

The little white tiger jumped out of his jacket and onto her mother's head. She then moved to lie down on top of her mother's head. Kikyou was thankful that Naruto always taken good care of Motoko. She watched him and wondered what will happen to him next.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I'm going be visiting tomorrow afternoon with her so don't be out of the village." She said while she slowly walked out of the area in her tiger form with her baby on her head.

Everyone though that it was cute seeing that which Naruto smiled to the tiger and her sleeping club. He truly did care about the two of them and he would always keep them safe no matter what he had to do.

"I'll see you later mother and little brother" Itachi said then disappeared.

Ino's dad then says his goodbye and left the building.

"I'll see you later to" The Hokage said before he took his leave because he had enough fun for one day.

"Are we still playing or no?" Naruto asked everyone that was still left at the table.

"I'll have one more round" Tsume said and everyone else was out.

"No money, the bet is if you win then you take me out on a date now. If I win then you do as I say for a week." Tsume said to him and he nodded to her.

Tsume had three of kings. Naruto had flush queens high.

"I guess I take you out on the date now? Anko and Kurenai when do you want your dates?" He asked the three women.

"My and Kurenai be on same day so how about three days from now? So you don't need to worry because we will find you on that day" Anko said and he nodded to her.

"Goodbye everyone" He said goodbye to them while him and Tsume walked out of the place together.

Naruto is glad he won a lot of money. That because he going take Tsume somewhere he did know that women would love to be taken to.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this new story.

Yes, Ryu is from Ninja Gaiden.

Yes, Kikyou is from Inuyasha.


End file.
